<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Harry by Kitcat1925</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227467">Dark Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925'>Kitcat1925</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Digital Art, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Fanart, Insane Harry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by all the fanfiction depicting a MOD Harry who was gone insane. After years of being reborn, Harry gives up on his morals and just starts fucking things up in an attempt to regain any kind of emotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'm still bad at chair coloring)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>